


Scuttlebutt

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things shouldn't be overheard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scuttlebutt

Jimmy Palmer stared openly in shock at the two girls from accounting who thought they were out of sight and out of earshot of everyone else.

"I heard they were shut in the back of the autopsy truck, making it rock so hard that they didn't even hear Dr Mallard attempting to get his attention." the blonde one said.

The brunette gasped in shock. "Well I heard that one time they locked themselves in autopsy's storage room and didn't come out for hours!"

"And have you seen that pretty girl he sometimes shows up around here with?" the blonde added.

"There's no way you can tell me that a guy like Jimmy Palmer could satisfy women like that and not have some kinda dark side."

Nodding wisely, the brunette opined, "I reckon he's got some kinda freaky side too."

The blonde sighed. "Maybe I should find some reason to visit autopsy soon..."

The rest of the remark went unheard as a hand gripped his shoulder tightly. Turning his head to find the slate grey eyes of FBI Agent Tobias Fornell burning into him, Jimmy gulped and nervously followed when he nodded to the elevator.

As soon as the doors shut behind them, the older man reached out and flipped the emergency switch.

Jimmy blushed up to the tips of his ears. "What... what they... what they said... I... I erm..."

His stuttering was stopped instantly the second Fornell pushed him back against the elevator wall. Leaning his entire body into that of the trembling younger man, he breathed in his ear.

"What they were saying, Palmer? About the dark side they think you have? The freaky side?"  
Reaching down he took hold of Jimmy's hand and placed it on the bulge tenting the front of his pants.

"What. They. Said!" he spat out, "Wouldn't have had half the effect on me if you hadn't been palming my cock the whole time now would it?"

Eyes glistening in trepidation, Jimmy restarted what he had been doing in that usually quiet corner of the building before they had been interrupted.

"Are you complaining about my dark and freaky side, Agent Fornell?" he asked, looking up through his eyelashes, knowing full well the effect his 'innocent' look had on him. Growling deep in his throat, Fornell ground his hips forward into the autopsy assistant.

"On your knees, boy! Finish what you started."

Jimmy flashed him his most repentant look as he slid down to the ground. Making quick work of opening Fornell's fly and pulling out his straining erection, he lapped lightly at the pre-cum gathered at the head.

"Yes, Sir!" he laughed as in one movement he took the massive cock straight down his throat. Fornell had to bite back a scream at the action. Damn but the kid was good at this. It was such a shame they'd made each other a promise to stop as soon as Palmer married that girl.

Ignoring the momentary jealousy that flared through him at the thought of his boy belonging to someone else, he began thrusting deep into the wet, willing mouth.

When Jimmy started applying just the right amount of teeth and tongue to the remarkably skilled blow job, he knew it wouldn't take long. Tapping the younger man on the top of the head in warning, he thrust once, twice and on the third time he erupted, giving Jimmy what he'd been begging for. Locking his knees to keep them from buckling, he pulled Jimmy up into a wet, sloppy kiss, tasting himself on those plump, pink lips.

Not breaking the kiss, he pulled open the drawstring of the uniform scrubs and slid his hand down to wrap around Palmer's own leaking erection. He knew from experience that after blowing him, Jimmy wouldn't last long and he was right. Less than half a minute later, he felt the young man gasp into his mouth and his hand was covered in his warm, sticky essence.

Bringing his hand up, he pulled away from the tempting mouth and held up his cum covered offering.

Jimmy groaned as he cleaned Fornell of himself, which in turn made Fornell groan as he watched Palmer acting out one of his kinkier sexual quirks.

When he was done, Fornell pulled the autopsy assistant into another deep kiss before tidying them both up and flipping the switch back to get the elevator car moving.

As the door opened on the floor he needed, he paused and looked back into the sated eyes of his young lover.

"And I'd better not hear Jethro telling me about catching either of those girls hanging around autopsy!" he growled.

When the doors closed, Jimmy smiled to himself and began to wonder how many more times he could persuade Breena to postpone the wedding....

 

fin


End file.
